28dayslaterfandomcom-20200215-history
Great Britain
Great Britain is the larger of the two main islands of the British Isles, the largest island in Europe and the ninth-largest island in the world (Great Britain is also the third most populated island on Earth). It lies to the northwest of Continental Europe, with Ireland to the west, and makes up the largest part of the territory of the country known as the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. It is surrounded by over 1,000 smaller islands and islets. In 28 Days Later After scientists Clive and Warren accidentally developed the Rage Virus while trying to create an anger inhibitor for an unknown company, Clive informed the Animal Freedom Front, an animal rights organisation, that the Cambridge Primate Research Centre was experimenting on chimpanzees (the ones which he and Warren had tested the Rage Virus on). (28 Days Later: The Aftermath) The AFF sent three activists to the facility to free the infected chimps, which then infected the activists, who in turn began spreading the Infection throughout Cambridge. (28 Days Later (film)) Within twenty-eight days, mainland Britain was decimated and destroyed by the Rage Virus, and put under quarantine, leaving the survivors to fend for themselves after the British Army and the Government collapsed. (28 Days Later (film), 28 Weeks Later) Over the following five weeks after the outbreak, the majority of the Infected in England died of starvation, leaving it relatively safe, although there was still a large number of newly-infected individuals further north, particularly in Scotland. (28 Days Later (comic series)) At some point after the Original Outbreak, the Rage Virus was able to spread from mainland Britain to the Shetland Islands. (28 Days Later (comic series)) Over the twenty-three weeks after most of the Infected starved to death, a NATO force led by the US Army entered London and slowly began to rebuild and repopulate the country, starting with the Isle of Dogs. However, Alice Harris, a survivor of the Original Outbreak and a Carrier of the Rage Virus, was brought into the Green Zone on the Isle of Dogs, and unintentionally caused a Second Outbreak of Infection there. (28 Weeks Later) The US Army initiated Code Red and firebombed the Isle of Dogs, but not before a large number of Infected escaped into London. Thus, the Army began venting chemical gas into London and sending out armed soldiers to exterminate the Infected. (28 Weeks Later, 28 Days Later (comic series)) It is unknown whether the military was able to kill the surviving Infected, or if the extermination efforts failed. At the end of 28 Weeks Later, the attempted resettlement of the Isle of Dogs had failed, regardless, and the infection spread to France soon after. There is virtually no chance NATO would bother attempting to resettle Britain a second time with the Rage virus now destroying one of the largest countries in mainland Europe. Category:Locations Category:Countries Category:28 Days Later locations Category:28 Weeks Later locations Category:28 Days Later: The Aftermath locations Category:28 Days Later comic locations Category:Locations in Europe Category:Locations in Britain